


midnight baking

by piecasportsanimetrash



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, makoto happy birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecasportsanimetrash/pseuds/piecasportsanimetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends baking a birthday cake at 1am because they can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight baking

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU

“Happy birthday,” Haruka whispered when the clock struck 12. Makoto was still reading the paperback novel with his glasses and the light lamp on, sitting up against the headboard. ****

“Still not sleepy?” Makoto asked after giving Haruka an appreciative kiss on his forehead, pulling back the sheets so it could cover Haruka’s upper body.

“I can’t sleep,” Haruka replied. “Jet lag.”

“That figures,” Makoto replied, turning a page. Haruka had just come back from another competition in America the day before, and he was still having a hard time adjusting to the current time zone and spent one night awake and two days asleep.

“You can’t sleep, too?”

“I drank too much coffee,” Makoto admitted. The brand new jar of coffee powder he kept in the kitchen cabinet was almost halved in the week Haruka was gone because he had no one to make him quit drinking coffee after dinner when he needed to stay up and study. 

“I would have been mad at you for that if today wasn’t your birthday,” Haruka said, shifting towards Makoto on the bed and leaning his head against his shoulder so he could share body warmth. Nights were freezing in November even with the heater on.

“Do you want me to turn the heater up?” Makoto asked, putting down the book so he could give the attention Haruka was subtly asking for.

“No, I’m fine.” Haruka buried his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck when Makoto wrapped his arms around his waist. “But I’m bored.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Haruka said, his breath tickling Makoto’s neck. “You tell me.”

Makoto stiffened, unsure of what Haruka was thinking about when he couldn’t see his face.

“Uh…you want to make out?” he guessed.

“You killed the mood just by saying that,” Haruka sat up and yanked Makoto's hand away. “So, no. Not now.”

“Video games then?”

“Watching an LCD screen in the dark is bad for your eyes.”

“Wow, you sound just like my mom.”

“Shut up.”

Makoto laughed when Haruka decided that he was too bored to remain on the bed. He picked up his phone on the bedstand and walked out of the room. Makoto stretched his arms and yawned, following behind Haruka to see what he was up to.

“What are you doing?” Makoto found Haruka in his blue apron with the fridge opened, in the process of balancing a stick of butter, four eggs and a bag of flour in his arms.

“Making your birthday cake,” Haruka said, putting all of the ingredients on the kitchen counter. “Since I have nothing else better to do.”

“Can I help?”

“I’m saying no because you burned the oven the last time you used it.”

“Please?”

Haruka sighed and cursed himself for having no immunity to Makoto’s cheeky smile. “Fine. But don’t - ”

“‘- break anything, spill anything, and stay out of my way when I tell you to’,” Makoto took Haruka’s words out of his mouth, and Haruka rolled his eyes when he saw the grin again.

Turning on his phone, he loaded the page which contained the chocolate cake recipe. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already memorized the procedures after six years of baking chocolate cakes exclusively for his best friend (now that plus boyfriend), but he wanted to make sure not to get anything wrong.

“No mackerel this year, Haru?” Makoto asked carefully when Haruka took out everything he needed and closed the fridge door.

“No.”

Makoto nearly breathed out a sigh of relief but held it back when Haruka glared at him.

“Get the measuring cup and the scale for me.”

“You got it.”

While Haruka turned on the over to preheat it and sifted the flour into a huge glass bowl, Makoto measured and put the rest of the ingredients into another bowl (Haruka only trusted him to do it because he promised to read the instructions carefully and no one who was studying for a Bachelor’s degree could really mess up the number of eggs, really.)

“I’ll mix it,” Haruka gestured Makoto to give the bowl to him once he was finished.

“I’ll do it, your arms will get tired.”

“No, I’ll do it, just give it to me.”

Haruka grabbed the spoon and bowl from Makoto and started to stir it without further debates.

“But I want to mix it too!”

“Now you sound like your siblings,” Haruka said, still holding the bowl firmly in his arms but handing the spoon to Makoto. “Here - Makoto, you’re stirring too harshly!”

Makoto stirred it and the mixture wasn’t as solid as he had imagined, so he sped up a bit, only ending up throwing a quarter of the flour that hadn’t been mixed previously scattering across Haruka’s arm and sticking on his long-sleeved pajamas.

“I’m sorry! I’ll get some paper towel, now where did I put it - ” Makoto immediately started panicking and turned around, desperately looking for the roll of paper towel that was nowhere to be found.

“It’s okay, forget it,” Haruka sighed. “I’ll wash it off later.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto muttered again. “I can’t do anything right.”

Haruka set the bowl down beside the oven and rolled up his sleeves, standing on his toes so he could kiss Makoto. “You’re just tired,” he said, deliberately staining Makoto’s cheeks with his finger covered with flour and baking soda.

“I’m not tired.”

“Mentally, especially after your exams.”

“Yeah, probably,” Makoto said, lowering his head to kiss him back and feeling Haruka’s arms wrapping around his shoulders. They would have to change clothes again once this random baking session was over as they were at the same time getting flour stains all over themselves.

“The cake,” Haruka said, breaking the kiss for breath.

“Right,” Makoto pulled away quickly, kind of flustered. “The cake.”

They remained fairly focused on their task for the next fifteen minutes, Makoto washing up the used dishes while Haruka carefully poured the chocolate mixture into the baking mold.

“Seriously, chocolate cake _with_ hot chocolate?” Haruka said when he saw Makoto taking out the hot chocolate power after the cake had gone into the oven.

“It’s the best combination!”

The cake would be in the oven for the next half an hour, so after having a change of clothes they went to the living room and turned on the lights, snuggling on the couch under the quilt Haruka’s mother had given his as a Christmas present last year, watching midnight reruns of a game show series. Normally Haruka would be immediately disinterested by whatever the idols on game shows were doing, but it was a summer special rerun, which meant they were in a water park, doing water related activities, and he was completely doted on it after five minutes.

“Makoto, wherever this water park is, we are going,” he said when another participant fell down the waterslide and into the pool beneath it.

“Haru, I highly doubt that they would let you do this if you’re not actually on a game show.”

“Still.”

“I guess we can go there for your birthday next year.”

Makoto chuckled when Haruka turned away and concentrated on the next round of the water park episode, in which the participants had to slip past the obstacles on an arena while mass amount of water was pouring down on them.

Long before the cake was ready their apartment was already filled with the smell of chocolate and icing, and Makoto was hardly focusing on the game show while Haruka was half-sitting on his lap and letting him play with his hair. The oven timer rang over ten minutes ago, but neither of them wanted to move a muscle.

“Makoto, go get your cake,” Haruka said absent-mindedly, watching the contestants running through a waterfall.

“I don’t want to move,” Makoto whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Haruka. The warmth that the quilt provided them made the environment too comfortable and even the incentive of chocolate cake couldn’t move Makoto.

“The kitchen is literally ten steps away.”

“It’s so cold out there - ”

Makoto didn’t get to finish his sentence because Haruka caught him off guard by pulling the quilt away, leaving him exposed in the cold air. Sighing at Haruka’s victorious smirk, Makoto retrieved to the kitchen to take the cake out of the oven.

It looked as good as it smelled. Haruka always knew the ideal proportion of the chocolate so it would neither be too bland or too sweet. Makoto cut a big slice of the cake and took out a fork from the kitchen drawer.

“No food on the couch,” Haruka reminded him. Last time they had chips on the couch while watching a movie, and spent half an hour vacuuming and picking all the bits that spilled when Makoto decided it was a good time to knock Haruka (who was holding the bag) over and steal kisses.

“Can we just make today an exception?” Makoto pleaded. “It’s too cold to sit by the table.”

Haruka wanted to say no, but he couldn’t disagree with Makoto. Makoto’s chest was always warm, so was the quilt, and the perfect mug of hot chocolate that only Makoto knew how to make.

“Is it good?” Haruka asked, referring to the cake.

“Yeah, of course it is.”

“You haven’t even taken a bite yet.” Haruka said when Makoto sat down on the couch with the untouched slice of cake.

“I don’t have to eat it to know it’s good,” Makoto smiled, cutting an edge off the cake and holding the fork out to Haruka.

“It’s your cake, you should have it first,” Haruka took the fork and made Makoto open his mouth instead.

“It’s so good,” Makoto told him with his mouth full. “Thank you.”

Haruka returned a gratified smile while Makoto ate, occasionally feeding Haruka because he wasn’t really a big fan of sweet food and desserts himself. But chocolate was Makoto’s favorite, and he could never bring himself to hate anything that Makoto liked.

The credits of the game show was rolling and Haruka yawned, putting the empty mug on the coffee table in front of them.

“Tired now?” Makoto asked, rubbing Haruka’s tensed arms from the cake preparation.

“Hm, kind of.”

“Let’s go brush our teeth.”

“You go ahead, I’ll wash up.” Haruka brought the two mugs and the plate back to the kitchen and Makoto went into the bathroom.

When Makoto was almost finished, he was joined by a very tired-looking Haruka. It was nearly half past three in the morning and he had never been used to staying up late, and the jet lag was almost starting to wear off.

“What are you looking at?” Haruka asked when he saw Makoto glancing over at him while he was opening the cap of the toothpaste.

“I kind of want to kiss you.”

“My breath smells like chocolate right now,” Haruka said, while being gently pulled into an embrace by Makoto.

“That’s even better, I get to taste both of my favorite things.”

They locked lips. It started off soft, teasing, maybe a bit too cautious because both of them were at the edge of falling asleep on the bathroom tiles. The lingering sweetness of the chocolate in Haruka’s mouth was irresistible. Soon they were more awake and all over each other, tongues and hands and legs tangled together against the wall, seemingly unable to separate. Haruka pushed Makoto away when he felt his hand travel higher up over his stomach and onto his chest, unbuttoning his pajama top along the way. Makoto leaned over him pouting.

“Haru?"

“I’m supposed to be brushing my teeth.”

“Is brushing your teeth more interesting than what I just did?”

“No, of course not,” Haruka reassured haughtily. “And speaking of which, you should be brushing your teeth again.”

“I think we’re not going to get any sleep tonight anyway, so there’s no point,” Makoto remarked casually.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Haruka gave him a stare

“I’ll be waiting, then,” Makoto said, and added, “On the bed.”

Haruka took a bit more time to brush his teeth than usual (he totally did not do it on purpose). When he finally returned to the bedroom, he found Makoto lying on his side facing away from the door buried in the thick sheets. Haruka climbed in beside him under the bedclothes and rolled over, prodding Makoto’s shoulder.

“Makoto, I’m back.”

Makoto didn't answer. Haruka poked him a bit harder. “Makoto.”

“You're too late, I’m asleep,” Makoto chuckled. Haruka hovered over him and pinched his cheek.

“Give me a kiss, idiot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Makoto!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
